


Touch of Moonlight

by Missmary1114



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmary1114/pseuds/Missmary1114
Summary: Lucy is fighting her way through the forest after the team has been split up in the 18th Century.This is my Outlander inspired steamy Lyatt fan fic.  I hope you enjoy. This is my Lyattweek October 2018 fan fic for "The Kisses that I die for"





	Touch of Moonlight

The leaves on the ground crunched as she ran through the forest. What time was it she wondered as she stopped behind a tree clutching her corset taking short breaths trying to catch her balance. In the distance she knew she had to be near water as she could almost hear a running spring and the ever drowning sounds of the frogs in the distance. She remembered running after she heard the gunshots and Wyatt yelled for her to run she now could not stop wondering if he made it out okay. How stupid she felt. They had just gotten the team back after Emma had taken away Rufus. Where was Rufus? God knows he didn't want to come back to the 1700s. He always had a bad time of it but this time when Emma jumped he had prepared again.

In the distance she could see movement. She tightened her hold on the tree. As she glanced the moonlight briefly highlight the blond hair and form coming near her. "Lucy" he whispered... "Wyatt" she whispered. He immediately stopped and noted the fabric blowing in the wind. "Are you okay" he replied as he came to her and and briefly touched her arm.

"I'm fine" she said briefly blushing until she moved her arm away from his touch. "She ran the other direction. I don't think she found the lifeboat but she is still searching" "Great, do you know where the boat is? I am lost" "Yes, its over..." he stopped as he heard the approaching footsteps in the distance. "Lucy, hide behind that tree" he said nearly pushing her to the ground. In the tree was a minor gap large enough for him to search through. It was henchman, not Emma thankfully but he passed in the distance and went the opposite direction. Wyatt let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. As he looked down he realized that when pulling her out of the way he was on top of her to get the view of the approaching intruder. It had been months since Hollywoodland and saving Rufus. Every time they had tried to slowly come back to each other Emma had jumped and here in this moment it was as if all that time was gone and there was just this.

Lucy looked up at his eyes then his lips Her hands slowly coming to caress the sides of his face. The fire came as he slowly brought his face down to kiss her. Each kiss came like a thirst. He was a man thirsty and she his was his spring. His hands trailed her face and looking almost in request he paused to see if he could continue. She nodded and the space between them was gone. She pulled him in closer as they were covered under dark. He trailed kisses on her neck, her ears and back to her mouth. The heat began to spread and soon they were both out of breath.  
A moment passed as they took as they both briefly smiled and then Lucy grabbed Wyatt and pulled in for a kiss.

His hand trailed Lucy's arm and trailed down her legs to slowly bull up the bottom of her skirt. As he reached up her skirt he realized she wasn't wearing anything. He didn't realize in past visits that her attire was open. His hand began to caress the inside of her thigh. Her breathing hitched as his hand slowly trailed until he reached her core. Continuing kisses he began to pulse over and over on her clitoris and she moaned in ecstasy into his mouth. Her back arched as she moved liquidly with every pulse. His mouth began to kiss more fiercely to cover the sounds. She looked up at him and her hand reached to briefly touch the growing bulge in his breeches. He sat up for a second as he began to undo his breeches and while the kisses grew anticipation he released his growing length. Lucy moved on the ground as she prepared to kiss him again as the leaves beneath her crinkled under her. He looked down again checking to see if she was ready for him. She answered by pulling him for a kiss. 

He took her in one thrust and she kissed his neck as her hands grasped his back to take him deeper. She began to rock her hips until they hit an even rhythm and as she began to come closer to a release his thrusts became deeper. She came in a explosion and he not soon after. They stayed connected for a few breaths before they looked at each other. A break in a nearby branch broke the trance and Wyatt slowly moved to look through the opening in the tree stump. A nearby fawn was eating grass. Wyatt looked down at Lucy shaking his head she let out a breath of relief. Lucy sat up on her elbows.

"We should go. I don't want anyone else coming on us" she whispered. "I agree" he said as he looked at her eyes and mouth. He helped her off of the ground. "Lucy we should talk... later", "Yes, we should" she replied. "Later"

He led the way but made sure he had a constant eye on Lucy. He was not going to let her out of his site again. They would figure this out. Together.


End file.
